Scare the Witch
by LazyGrayKnightof17
Summary: The 'dead' folks of Code Geass decided to have fun on Halloween. Semi-OOC and fluff ? , I guess.  Not good at summaries so just read it. And wear eyeglasses, if you please. R&R.


Title: Scare the Witch

Author: Jumper Knightof17th

Genre: Humor

Rated: I'll just rate it "T"

Words: approximately 3,478

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, first things first:

First of all, I want to thank my beta reader rultas for giving some time to beta this 3k oneshot.

Second, I want to apologize for the lateness of this one. I know that Halloween is over 4 days ago.

Third, Sorry for the title. I am not a good thinker of it.

And last but not the least, I want to apologize on ONE person. If you read this one, I hope you can forgive if I made you sound OOC here. I just based it on how you form your words on the forum.

That's all.

Disclaimer: I only own this fic, my account here in FFN and my e-mail add. Code Geass belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

Halloween. This was the day where children would go "trick or treat", scary pumpkins were displayed outside the houses, and children and adults were in their costumes.

Not only living things were active on these event. Yes, even the 'dead' - I mean 'dead' folks were busy. They were busy preparing themselves for another haunting and scaring the living beings.

"Okay, this is the time we've been waiting for, Marianne," the big old man said.

"Right, Charles. This holiday is only once in a year so we must enjoy this," the woman agreed with him.

"Halloween. Oh, I remember the days when I was a kid. I always wore my Cinderella costume and went trick or treat-ing on my neighborhood with my friends," the orange-haired girl said dreamily.

"You're not the only one who remembers those things," the blond man interjected, waving his rose on the girl's face.

"Really? What kind of costume did you wear for trick or treat, Clovis?"

"A Peter Pan costume,"

"Nice,"

"Would you two mind?" the boy with long blond hair said dully, obviously bored. "You two are already dead. It is pointless to think about those things."

"Aw, V.V." Marianne patted the boy on the head. "Don't be a kill joy. You're already dead and then you still want to be a kill joy? Goodness, you should kill that attitude. Take Charles for example," she pointed at her husband who was trying to make himself horrifying so he could scare people.

V.V. grumbled something but Marianne didn't mind him. She also joined her husband in his 'make-over'. After a few minutes, Charles finished his preparation and assembled his team.

"Okay guys, front and center," he ordered sternly.

They were really serious about it because it was a once in a year experience. They only had that time to have all the fun they could have, and because it was the only time they could emerge from the underworld.

They gathered. Charles examined his troops carefully. And he noticed something.

"Where is Rerosho?" he asked while scanning the faces around him. A head of orange hair caught his eye. "Shirley?"

"I don't know, sir." The woman replied meekly.

"He should be here right now," Marianne thought.

He looked again, and saw Euphie who was standing beside Clovis.

"Euphy, did you see him?"

"No, Father. I didn't see Lelouch,"

"Where is that kid?"

Then Lelouch stepped out of nowhere. Shirley squealed. He was still handsome despite the fact that he was already a ghost.

"There you are, Rerosho!" he pulled his son hurriedly to the front. "Where have you been? You know that it is Halloween so you need to prepare yourself for haunting!"

Lelouch sighed. He NEVER liked this kind of activity. After commencing his Zero Requiem, he prepared himself for his trip to Hell. But he was surprised that he didn't go there. Instead, Charles and Marianne welcomed him in their "Thrill Club". He also saw Shirley, V.V., Clovis and Euphie, the people he killed and died for him. And who said that this dead genius emperor couldn't scare a living person?

"Dad, you know that I'm not good at these things," Lelouch said, annoyed.

"Yeah Charles. In fact, the opposite happens. Instead of being scared, they worship him," V.V. said mockingly.

"Remember when he tried to scare the girl who was busy typing her story but she ended up sleeping on the keyboard?" Clovis blurted out.

Euphie decided to join.

"Ah, that one. I remember that! It was really funny!"

"Why, what happened?" Shirley asked.

Charles began to tell the story.

"You don't know? Well when Lelouch decided to scare her by disguising as a vampire…"

"What happened? What happened?"

"The lady woke up. At first, she squealed,"

"Then?"

"She began to squeal and said, _'OMG, Lelouch! Wow! You really are gorgeous in person, and much cooler than in the anime! Can I have your autograph? Ahh! Must tell this to my dear loiterers on the forum!'_"

Charles stated that, as he imitate the exact action the said 'lady' did when she saw Lelouch. They all laughed except for Lelouch whose face was as red as Kallen's hair because he was pissed off and embarrassed.

"Dad, would you please stop that!" he snarled. He really was angry.

"Rerosho, come on! We're having fun here. Don't be a kill joy!"

Lelouch frowned. Shirley and Euphie giggled. Was this the effect of afterlife? Being insane?

"By the way, Father," Clovis interrupted his laughing father. "What is our agenda for this Halloween?"

"Still the same, Clovis! Find a chicken-hearted person, give him a creepy feeling and… BOO! Scare him off! BWAHAHAHA!" he said that in the creepiest manner.

"Scare as many as you can, dear. Remember, Halloween is short," Marianne added.

"This is stupid! Whose idea was this?"" Lelouch mumbled.

"The author," Clovis replied with a charming smile.

"Damn,"

"Lulu, don't be sad," Shirley patted Lelouch's back. "Who knows? Maybe this time, you'll be able to scare someone,"

"Or find another fan of his and this time, take a picture with him, upload it on the web and post the link on her forum and state that she had a Halloween souvenir with _"Ghost Lelouch"_!" V.V. told Lelouch mockingly.

Shirley and Euphie suddenly felt something warm. And they noticed that Lelouch was _on fire,_ and they didn't know if it was only their imagination or not.

"I think Lelouch brought hell so he could drag V.V. and throw him into the pits of fiery misery," Clovis said.

"That's enough guys! Let's go and have some fun." Charles flew away, heading towards to their planned place. Marianne followed shortly.

"Wee… This will be fun!" Euphie followed her dad. Shirley did the same.

"Fright night begins," V.V. said blankly.

"Stupidity begins." Lelouch said bitterly.

* * *

Just what they expected. Halloween _was_ fun. Charles laughed as he saw his victims shriek because of his hideous ogre outfit. Marianne was amused to see her victims faint as they saw her in a white lady outfit with blood on her face. V.V. chased a poor guy down the alley. He panicked when he saw a _leprechaun _stalking him and he ran. But unfortunately, he stepped on a banana peel and slipped, causing him to fall backwards. When he saw V.V. grinning at him, he closed his eyes.

"**MOMMY!"** he screamed.

V.V. laughed victoriously.

"Halloween should be _fun, _'ya know," he said to the man as he flew away.

As for Clovis, he used his own presence to scare them off. Meaning, he didn't wear any costume. What was more surprising, he was able to make his victims quiver in fear.

"P-PPP-Prince Clovis, we-I am sorry," and then they fainted.

"Idiots. You think I'm really mad because you failed to protect me when Lelouch shot me on the head?"

* * *

"Shirley?"

"Yes, Euphie?"

"Can you please come with me? I want to visit my sister,"

"Princess Cornelia?"

"Yes. And I want to surprise her!"

The two ladies went to Cornelia's place. They saw the purple-haired lady standing on the terrace. Cornelia was reminiscing those days where she and Euphie celebrated Halloween together.

"Do you still remember it, Sister?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

Cornelia felt a chill go up her spine. When she turned around, she saw nothing.

"It must be my imagination," she thought. "Maybe I should minimize drinking coffee. Nunnaly's right, coffee makes you nervous."

She took a deep breath and then…

"Nunnaly's right, Sister. Too much coffee is bad."

Cornelia gaped; cold sweat trickled down her face as she saw her ghost sister standing in front her. Euphie waved at her.

"E-E-Euphie…"

"Long time no see, Sister," she smiled at her.

Cornelia had goosebumps. Her heart was beating fast, and that feeling doubled when she saw that Euphie HAD company.

"By the way, Sister, I want you to meet Shirley. She's my best ghost friend," Euphie said, gesturing at the orange-haired girl beside her. Cornelia's eyes widened.

"It is an honor to meet you, you're Highness," Shirley bowed before her.

Cornelia remained speechless. Well, _cat cut her tongue_. Seeing your ghost sibling with her ghost friend is crazy. Cornelia couldn't move either, as if her feet got stuck on the ground.

"I just dropped by to say Happy Halloween, Sister," Euphie smiled at her.

They remained like that for seconds.

"We have to go, Sis. Halloween is short, so we have to enjoy it. Until next time," Euphie flew away.

"Ja ne, you're Highness," Shirley followed shortly.

When the two ghosts were out of her sight…

"Until…next…time?"

1…

2…

3…

"**GUILFOOOORRRRRDDDDD!"** she screamed as she fell backward, landing on her butt.

Guilford rushed immediately as he heard his princess scream. When he saw Cornelia sitting on the floor, he helped her stand up.

"Your Highness, what happened?" Guilford asked worriedly.

"**She's going to visit me next time!"** she shouted.

"What? Who?"

"**EUPHIE!"**

"…"

Then, Guilford sighed.

"Princess Cornelia, you should stop drinking coffee," he said.

"**I DON'T CARE! CALL LLOYD AND CECILLE, NOW!"** she demanded.

"But why?"

"**I WANT THEM TO MAKE AN ANTI-GHOST KNIGHTMARE!"**

"But, but…"

"**NO '**_**BUT'S**_**'! ARGH! NEVERMIND! CALL A SHAMAN!"**

And Guilford didn't know what to do. He blamed the coffee for this. And who knew that the tough Cornelia was afraid of a ghost?

* * *

"This is stupid!" Lelouch grumbled as he continued to fly through the vast dark skies. He was still looking for his FIRST victim.

Then he sighed. He decided to go down. He landed on the Ashford Academy rooftop.

"Hmm… This brings back memories," he said as he scanned the area. Nothing had changed, he thought.

"Well, I think I should look harder," he flew away.

What he didn't know was that a blue-haired man saw him.

"L-L-Lelouch…" Rivalz dropped his things and fainted.

* * *

"There must be someone I could scare, so those jocks could stop mocking me,"

Then something caught his eye.

"Wait, is that C.C.?"

A green haired lady was walking down the streets. She had three boxes of Pizza Hut in her arms and a limited edition Cheese-kun Halloween plush.

"No doubt. It's C.C." he said.

C.C. entered a house. Lelouch followed her. He went inside the house and it wasn't difficult because he was a ghost. He was shocked, because he saw a gazillion Cheese-kun plushies scattered around the house.

"You never grew up, witch,"

C.C. sat on the couch, opened a box of pizza and began to eat. She also turned on the television and watched the Cheese-kun Halloween special. Lelouch swore that he'd die with the Cheese-kun's. Die _twice._

"What if I try to scare this witch?" he thought.

He looked at the woman. She was busy munching on pizza.

_Good. She doesn't know that I'm here so there is a great chance for me to scare her_

He positioned himself at C.C.'s back. He raised both of his arms.

_Yosh, here it goes._

He was about to whisper on her ears…

"Lelouch, knock it off,"

Lelouch was taken aback.

_What?_

"You think you're able to scare me like that?" she turned her back on the _ghost._

"You can see me?"

"Who do you think I am?"

Lelouch frowned. His plan was screwed. He never thought that C.C. had a third eye.

"You never told me that you have a third eye."

"I don't need to tell you about that," she placed her pizza back in the box. "Long time no see, Lelouch,"

"Same to you, C.C."

Lelouch walked around. He sat at the couch nearby. C.C. stared at him. She was amused.

"What do you do for living?" Lelouch asked.

"Eating pizza,"

"Couch potato?"

"Helping on Jeremiah's orange farm,"

"Interesting,"

"How about you? What do you _do _for living?" she asked, teasingly.

Lelouch frowned at the statement.

"Oh, I forgot. You're dead."

"Glad you remembered it," he replied dully_. _

"So seriously, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Scaring people?"

C.C. smirked. Lelouch was thinking of all possible reasons why she was smirking.

"So, warlock, how many innocent people have you victimized?"

Lelouch trailed away sheepishly. He hadn't victimized anyone. The opposite always happened.

"Actually,"

"You have no victims, right?"

"No!" he answered fast.

"Really? "

"Yes! Don't meddle with someone's business, will 'ya?" he snarled at the witch.

C.C, chuckled. And that made Lelouch's temper rise.

"Lelouch, you are a loser ghost! You were suppose to scare me but you failed." She laughed.

"Stop mocking me, witch!"

"Poor Lelouch. People still feared you even when you're dead but lo and behold; Ghost Lelouch can't even scare a kid! Ah, you're a nice looking guy for a ghost."

Lelouch had enough of it. And an idea popped in his mind. He picked up the pizza and ATE it. C.C.'s eyes widened.

"Lelouch, what are you doing?"

"Making your pizzas disappear," he took the remaining boxes of pizza.

"Put that down, Lelouch!"

She tried to snatch her beloved pizza from the ghost but her hand slipped through him and through the pizza boxes.

"You can't touch them as long I hold them."

He flew away. C.C. followed her ESP.

"You cannot escape from me, Lelouch!" she was really angry.

* * *

"Give it up, C.C. It's impossible for you to take these things away from me," He watched C.C. as she tried to whack him with a broomstick. "And you can't whack me with that broomstick,"

They were on the rooftop of a building. C.C. chased the ghost down the streets. Lelouch was really amused on the witch's actions. C.C. didn't mind the people around her staring as she ran with a broomstick on her hands, shouting "GIVE ME BACK MY PIZZAS!" People around her looked at her weirdly.

"I am not going to do that!" she continued attack to the ghost but Lelouch didn't mind. Her efforts were useless. Lelouch was a ghost, after all.

After one and a half hours of striking, C.C. finally gave up. Lelouch won. Using your opponent's own weakness was pretty effective.

"I told you, C.C."

C.C. glared at him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing,"

"Then give my pizza back,"

"'," he was taunting her.

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch thought of another idea.

"Okay, go get it, C.C." he threw the boxes down the building.

C.C. screamed. Lelouch disappeared.

"My pizza," was all she managed to say.

After a few moments, she saw her pizzas. Lelouch was holding it.

"Don't worry; your pizza is safe,"

Lelouch peered closely at her face. He was surprised. He saw the witch was crying.

"C.C. stop crying, I was just kidding. Here, here are your pizzas," he said, trying to calm the witch down.

C.C. calmed down a bit. She took the pizzas from the ghost's hands. Lelouch raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect C.C. to cry when he threw the pizzas. She really was possessive of those things.

"C.C…"

"Stay back! Don't touch me!" she shouted.

"You act like a kid. Just because I threw them you cried,"

"Idiot! That's not the reason!"

She wiped her tears away. She stood up and walked away from him.

"The reason is you lied to me,"

"What?"

She faced him. She was angry.

"You lied, Lelouch! What kind of man are you? You promised me that you were going to make me smile and then what, you let yourself get stabbed in the public, then after that you have a nerve to show up on me as a ghost and make fun of me? DAMN YOU!" she tried to slap him in his face but her palms just slipped across his face.

Silence, then…

"I am sorry, C.C." he laid his hand on C.C.'s shoulder. "I didn't mean to do that,"

"Rejected. Apology not accepted,"

Lelouch frowned. Then he disappeared for a while.

"Lelouch? Hah, just as I thought. Yeah, go use your ghost power to hide, coward." She said, annoyed.

But the truth was that she really missed him. After his death, she was still waiting for him, sure that someday he'd return. And guess what, he really came back, as a ghost.

"I guess he returned to the underworld,"

She picked up her pizzas and went straight home.

* * *

When she got home, she immediately turned on the television. She didn't mind whether the movie was about zombies attacking people and sucking out their guts. She began eating her pizza despite the fact that the movie was really disgusting.

"That bastard didn't even say good bye."

The show went on. Because she was too absorbed watching the horrific and disgusting zombie movie, she didn't notice that there was something behind her back. It was huge. One of the reasons why she didn't notice it was because she turned off the lights, so she could feel the suspense and the excitement on that movie.

The huge thing was approaching her. Closer, closer, and then raised his short arms, something on his hand. Finally, C.C. saw it's reflection on the television screen. She turned her back to see…

"AHHHHH, CHEESE-KUN!" she shrieked.

A Bloody Cheese-kun was standing in front of her. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. Lelouch showed up. He was controlling the Cheese-kun.

"C.C, calm down. It's me,"

C.C. stopped. Her attention turned on Lelouch. Lelouch was smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Look, I did my best to sneak this Cheese-kun out. And did an effort to buy you flowers. I know that you're not going to accept my apologies so I was thinking if…"

"Cheese-kun will do it for you?" she finished it for him.

"Uh, yes. So, apology accepted?"

C.C. looked at him. Lelouch gulped.

"I'll accept this Cheese-kun and the flowers. But not the apology," she said flatly.

She was about to take the big mascot when suddenly Lelouch pulled her.

"What n-, "

She was cut off when Lelouch pressed his lips on hers. After a few moments, they broke apart.

"How about that?" he asked, and he was blushing.

C.C. was silent. She didn't expect that, not from Lelouch who did the move first.

"C.C.?"

"Your lips are cold," she replied.

"I am a ghost, remember?" he reminded her.

"Right, you're a ghost. A loser ghost,"

"Forget about that. So how was that?"

"Not bad for a ghost,"

They both laughed. Then, Lelouch remembered the time. They were only allowed to lurk around the living until sunrise and he got only five minutes to finish his job.

"C.C., I have to go,"

"Lelouch, please stay a little longer," C.C. said. She was holding his wrist.

Lelouch smiled at her. He looked at the clock. Five minutes, last five minutes and then he would fade away, leaving C.C. alone again.

_Maybe, just maybe…_

"Okay," he said.

C.C. laid his head on his chest. She knew that after five minutes, he'd fade and return to the underworld.

"When are you going to go back here?" she asked.

"Maybe next Halloween,"

"Halloween. Next year?"

"Yeah,"

"I can't wait to see you again,"

"Me too,"

And then, he disappeared. C.C. was left alone in the living room. With the huge Cheese-kun sitting beside her and the flowers, she hugged the big mascot.

"You didn't say good bye again, Lelouch." She said, but this time, she was smiling.

_Until we meet again, Lelouch._

* * *

"So Lelouch, did you scare someone?" Shirley asked.

The rest of them looked at the violet eyed man. Lelouch was sitting on top of a rock.

"I think he hasn't scared anyone," V.V. said mockingly.

Shirley ignored his statement.

"Yes, I did," Lelouch answered back.

"What?" Clovis was shocked. So was V.V.

Charles laughed. Marianne and Euphie giggled.

"Really? Congratulations, Lulu!" Shirley clapped her hands happily.

"Who is it, my boy?" Charles asked.

Lelouch closed his eyes, and he smiled.

"A witch. I scared a witch,"

* * *

Meanwhile,

"But you're Highness, ghosts are not real!"

"ARE YOU THE BOSS OF ME? JUST DO WHAT I'VE SAID!"

"But Princess Cornelia…"

"JUST DO IT, NOOWWW!"

Then she saw a newbie knight.

"AND YOU CALL THIS - THESE GHOST BUSTERS!"

"Hai," she saluted, and ran towards to the telephone.

The three sighed. Cornelia went out of the room.

"I blame that coffee for this," Guilford said.

"I totally agree with you, Guilford," Lloyd agreed.

"Lloyd-san, should we call the ambulance?" Cecile asked.

"No, call the mental asylum,"

"Asplund!"

"Just kidding,"

"So what are we going to do?"

Guilford had an idea. He walked away towards the next room.

"Guilford, where are you going?" Lloyd asked.

"I am going to petition to Empress Nunnaly to ban all the coffee in this palace. It drives us crazy,"

Then the door hissed shut. Cecile raised an eyebrow. Lloyd shrugged.

"No caffeine. But decaffeinated is fine, right?" Lloyd asked worriedly.

"Who knows? Lord Guilford hates coffee,"

_And within two days, no caffeine was allowed inside the palace, even decaffeinated. _

_

* * *

_**A/N:** I know. It's a bit OOC. But I need that anyway_. _

So that's how it ends. About the "coffee makes you nervous" thing, it's true. Take Jumper Knightof17th for example. Since she loves to drink coffee, she always get anxious or nervous even on small things. Right now, she is nervous about _on_ how would this fic go so she decided to_ escape _using her Geass ability.

_Oh wait, I am Jumper Knightof17th? Nah, I'll just hide somewhere._

So thank you guys for _'wasting'_ your time reading my long A/N and my LOOONG oneshot. I hope you've enjoyed it despite that I wrote it even I am having writer's block_. (I just let my hands type the words and voila, a 3K oneshot).  
_


End file.
